leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 18 - Invasion, Sailor Venus (episode)
:This page is for the eighteenth episode of the second anime series. For the eighteenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 18 - Invasion, Sailor Venus. Act 18 - Invasion, Sailor Venus is the eighteenth episode of the second anime series. It first aired in Japan on March 21st, 2015 Summary With Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter all in the hands of the Black Moon Clan, Minako suggests that she and Usagi talk to Chibiusa directly and get the information they need out of her on their new enemies so that they can rescue their fellow Sailor Guardians and eliminate the Black Moon once and for all. But the last of the Spectre Sisters is resolved to avenge her fallen sisters by turning all humans against the people of the White Moon. Plot Sailor Jupiter is taken by Rubeus right before Sailor Moon's and Sailor Venus's eyes, but they are unable to help. Artemis, watching everything from the secret base, is horrified. Luna and Tuxedo Mask comes running as the remaining Guardians descend to the ground. Sailor Moon starts crying in Sailor Venus's arms. Tuxedo Mask notices one of Petz's earrings on the ground, which seems to be emitting black energy. Artemis sends a super strengthened lab dish that encloses the earring. In the secret base, Artemis admits that they still have not been able to identify where the enemy comes from. Since they arrived in saucers, Minako brings out the possibility that they could be aliens and are after the Earth. Mamoru assures that Rei, Ami and Makoto are alive. Minako suggests talking to Chibiusa about the Black Moon, finally making sure whether she is a friend or foe. At Usagi's home, the group is greeted by Chibiusa, who had brought her friend, Momoko, from school. The moment she sees the earring in Mamoru's hand, she starts screaming, telling him to stay away from her. He realizes that she is frightened of the earring. In planet Nemesis, Saphir is irritated that they have lost three of Rubeus's subordinates, and tells Prince Demande that they need to deal with the Sailor Guardians. Rubeus assures him that as long as they have the Black Crystal, everything will be in their hands. Prince Demande summons Wiseman, who tells them to destroy the Legendary Silver Crystal, which is currently with Chibiusa. As the prince leaves, Rubeus talks about Wiseman: He came out of nowhere, and with his cheap-fortune telling tricks, he completely won the prince's favour. Wiseman gave him the invincible evil sight ability, and also told them about the Silver Crystal. Calaveras, the remaining Spectre Sister, swears to avenge the death of her sisters. With encouragement from Rubeus, she undertakes Code 004: Operation Re-birth. She will borrow powers from her sisters. At Usagi's home, Chibiusa is still crying, trying to recover from the shock. Usagi and Minako tries to ask her about the Black Moon, but she tells them that she does not know but assures them that she is not an enemy. Usagi says that unless she cooperates, she can never get along. She runs out of the house. At school, Usagi is still wondering about her lost friends. Naru tries to cheer her up by inviting her for lunch. Umino shows them a DVD about channeling. In the Media room, they watch the DVD, where Calaveras, in a supposed trance, tells that the people of the Black Moon have come to guide the humans in the right path. Usagi leaves the room convinced that she's lying. Calaveras goes on to announce that Earth will face an alien invasion in the near future by the people of the White Moon who shall bring destruction. Minako and Artemis, watching the same video in the secret base, realizes that she is trying to brainwash people. Calaveras announces a public meeting in the city the coming weekend. Minako plans to attend it to reveal the enemy's evil schemes. At his home, Mamoru summons the spirits of his four generals from their respective stones. Kunzite informs that the enemy is setting something much bigger than they could imagine. Jadeite tells him that he senses a distortion of time and space around the earring, which makes Mamoru think whether the enemy actually crossed time and space to reach there. Kunzite assures him that they would support him, and that he has to keep believing in his powers in order to protect the princess. At her house, Usagi wakes up to find that her brooch is missing from her uniform. Calaveras has set up a public meeting. She announces that Earth is entering the Age of Aquarius, the beginning of a cosmic millenium and the age of reformation. Minako is already there, contacting Usagi when she comes to know that her brooch was stolen by Chibiusa and that she is going after her. Minako turns to Calaveras, who is brainwashing the people into thinking that the people of the White Moon is destructive. Minako tries to bring the people to senses, but its no use. Artemis knocks down a camera, and Minako transforms into Sailor Venus. Calaveras summons the spirits of her sisters. Venus attacks the spirits with Rolling Heart Vibration which appears futile. Calaveras attacks her with Spirit Energy Attack successfully. Usagi finds Chibiusa in a park and demands her to give back the brooch, which she refuses. Immediately Rubeus attacks them from above, but Usagi is quick to evade holding Chibiusa with her. As Rubeus prepares his next strike, he is attacked and slightly injured by Tuxedo Mask. As he prepares to attack Tuxedo Mask, the latter feels power flowing through his hands and performs his first known attack: Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber. A defeated Rubeus disappears. Tuxedo Mask urges Chibiusa to return the brooch, and she obeys. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon, and reaches Calaveras. She attacks her with Moon Tiara Boomerang, breaking her handhold over Sailor Venus. In anger, Calaveras attacks her but Sailor Moon quickly dodges. She performs Moon Princess Halation, finally eliminating Calaveras once and for all. Sailor Moon questions Chibiusa as to what she was planning on taking her brooch. Chibiusa tearfully explains that she thought that using the past Silver Crystal (with Usagi) and the future Silver Crystal (with Chibiusa) could help, although she was taught that bringing both the Crystals together could spell disaster. The episode ends with her begging Sailor Moon to save the Earth of the 30th century. Changes Changes From the Manga * Calaveras' trap for Sailor Venus takes place in a studio, not an open field. * Rolling Heart Vibration is not used in the Black Moon saga, but in the Dark Kingdom arc. Changes From the Original Anime * Sailor Venus had been taken captive along with Sailors Mercury, Mars and Jupiter by Rubeus to force Sailor Moon to surrender Chibiusa to him. * Calaveras did not perish at Sailor Moon's hands, but was reformed as a human woman alongside her three sisters by Sailor Moon's healing ability, Moon Crystal Power from the Silver Crystal. * Rolling Heart Vibration was never once used. * Calaveras did not have the ability to channel spirits of the dead, but used an energized whip as her main weapon. * Mamoru never had the four colored stones that had contained the spirits/souls of his four devoted servants - Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite - nor did they appear again after the first season. * Tuxedo Mask never had any other types of attacks, other than hurling red roses at his enemies to immobilize or weaken them. First Appearances |-|Characters= *Momoko Momohara |-|Items= |-|Phrases= |-|Attacks= *Rolling Heart Vibration *Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber Trivia * This is the first episode since the trend of Sailor Guardians getting captured has stopped, since Sailor Moon stopped Calaveras from kidnapping Sailor Venus. * Channeling is the ability of receiving messages from another dimension or space. Gallery Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Work in Progress Category:Anime episodes